Undercover Jedi
by Rhea Jediknight
Summary: Worried about Leia and Han’s safety, Luke and Mara go undercover as a married couple. It soon becomes difficult to tell where the charade ends and the truth begins. PreVisions of the Future.
1. The Journey Begins

Title: Undercover Jedi (Revised and Expanded

Author: Rhea Jediknight

Rating: M

Summary: Worried about Leia and Han's safety, Luke and Mara go undercover as a married couple. It soon becomes difficult to tell where the charade ends and the truth begins.

Timeline: Sometime before VOTF

Note: I wanted to revise this story and ended up rewriting, doubling the length, and changing it. Those who have read the original version should recognize the story, but might see new and expanded scenes.

Disclaimer : I make no claim on the Star Wars copyright. I have not nor will I ever make any money from the sale of this story. This is written with the intent to support the fan base and not in an effort to make money. This work is based on characters and situations that are owned by George Lucas and Lucasfilms Ltd and Timothy Zahn.

**Undercover Jedi**

Special Edition

Part One

When Mara Jade caught sight of the Jedi Master, the throbbing of her heart grew so loud that she could hear nothing else. The brightly-lit corridor was relatively empty. Luke was so preoccupied, that he was unaware of her proximity. Mara followed the departing Jedi, sensing that something was amiss. His absolute concentration and his single-minded focus on the man standing in front of him made her uneasy. Luke's blue gaze stared unwavering into the petty official's face. Luke was relentlessly interrogating this bland man, determined to acquire the information that he sought.

It had been a while since Mara had last seen the Luke Skywalker. She felt compelled by something deep within her to learn what was going on because something obviously was. She walked toward them until she was close enough to hear the exchange.

"They aren't due back for another few days." The man said in a calming tone, oblivious to the fact that he was addressing the famous Jedi Master.

"When did they last report in?" Luke asked, the agitation evident in his voice.

"The Solo family specifically said that they were going to refrain from all communications on this visit. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things I need to attend to." The man moved past the blond man and down the hall.

Luke watched the figure retreat, and only then seemed to notice Mara standing beside him. Luke turned to give her a smile, but she could sense his unease.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He ran his hand through his hair, "Oh, it's probably nothing. I have this funny feeling that Leia and Han are in trouble and I have learned over the years to trust that feeling. I just sense something is not right."

Mara regarded him for a moment, taking in the dark smudges beneath his eyes and his rumpled Jedi robes. "You are always telling me to trust my feelings."

"I keep wondering if the only reason that I feel edgy is because they left without telling me and it is not like them to refrain from all communications. There are security implications." He drew his hand through his untidy blond hair. "Oh, I don't know."

He turned to walk down the hallway and Mara fell in step beside him.

"Why would they do that? I thought you were pretty close."

Luke flashed her a wry smile and said, "It's their anniversary. I think they were hoping for a little privacy."

"Oh." Mara said a world of meaning in that one word.

"Yeah."

"But still, it wouldn't hurt to check up on them. Why don't you give them a call." They began to walk down the hall again.

"I would have, except I just learned that they departed for Erosia V. They forbid all outside communication. Even their reservations are taken off world. The place specializes in romantic getaways. It's a highly prized location to get away from it all and still maintain a low profile."

"I still don't see the problem. Why don't you just go there and see for yourself that they're okay?"

"Because it's primarily a honeymoon destination. In order to prevent the galactic gossip vids from exposing their guests, the place is strictly forbidden to all but couples."

They walked in silence for a moment. Mara could feel the Jedi's disquiet and she was honest enough to admit to being disturbed as well. She knew enough about Luke to believe that he did not worry without cause. She had grown to genuinely like the Solos and the thought that they might be in trouble distressed her as well.

Mara placed her hand on Luke's arm halting their stride. He stopped and glanced down at her, startled at the unaccustomed physical contact between them.

"I don't think we should ignore this. The universe is not a safe place, and your sister and brother in-law are prominent citizens of the New Republic. Why don't we go to Erosia V and just . . . check up on them? If we find that they are safe, we can make a quiet exit without them even knowing we were there."

Luke was silent for a moment eyeing her speculatively. She could feel the conflict in him and began to doubt the wisdom of her offer. Surely, there had to be another way to ensure the Solo's safety, but she could not think of another solution.

She was just about to retract her suggestion when Skywalker nodded slowly, a small smile curving the edges of his mouth, "I appreciate it Mara, but you realize that if we do this we're going to have to pretend to be a couple."

Mara removed her hand from his arm and turned to walk down the hall. Luke jogged to catch up and matched his stride to hers.

"It'll take all the acting ability that I possess to convince anyone that I actually like you, but with your Jedi abilities and my acting skill, I think we can fool the casual observer." A half smile tugged at the edges of her mouth.

"I'll try not to use too many mind Jedi mind tricks." Luke joked, smiling broadly.

Mara grew contemplative, "We're going to need some false Ids. The minute you tell anyone that you're Luke Skywalker, the whole charade is going to come crashing down on our heads. Besides, this way we can keep Leia and Han from knowing that you wanted to play the big brother."

"Agreed, I'll leave that to you. I wouldn't know the first place to start."

Mara was surprised at the admission from Luke. She glanced sidelong at the darkly clad Jedi and found herself admiring his willingness to admit that he did not know everything. He caught her glance and returned the smile.

"All right, I'll take care of it. Why don't you see if the New Republic will lend us a nondescript ship."

"Nondescript, right. Thanks Mara. I owe you."

His earnest intensity made her insides quiver. She hardened her expression in response and said almost sternly, "And don't you forget it, Skywalker."

Mara left the Jedi standing in the hallway, shaking his head. He could not suppress the grin that spread across his face. The tension that had filled him for the past day had already begun to ease. He just wondered if this coming trip was going to be more difficult than anything he had ever done before. Facing the Emperor was nothing compared to one green-eyed Mara Jade.

She had spent the last hour sorting through the possible Ids before finally settling on the two before her. Mara knew that when taking fake identifications it was always best to find the most number of parallels to yourself as possible. She inspected her selections. The woman was a reformed smuggler who went by the name of Jadine. Mara could fall into the role of smuggler with ease. The man was a blockade runner whose name was Lucas. Luke was not exactly the blockade running type, but he could play up the pilot part with infinite ease. There was still a cocky edge to his manner when he got inside his X-wing. Also, the names were so similar that it would help them to remember, as well as cover any inadvertent slips. The couple had been married a year. She did not relish the idea of playing Luke's wife, it did set up a plausible reason for their trip to Erosia V. Coincidentally, the forged Ids stated that the couple was just approaching their first wedding anniversary. It was just too good a cover story for Mara to pass up.

Being in Luke's presence always made her feel on edge. She found that she was always aware of him, and this knowledge made her feel distinctly uncomfortable. When the Jedi was around, she felt as if she were no longer in control of her surroundings. Mara did not like to relinquish control to anyone, much less a farmer from some backwater planet. Granted Luke was far from a simple farmer, but it made her feel more at ease when she thought of him that way. She mentally chided herself, knowing that deep within herself, whenever she faced that particular Jedi, she was a coward. She would have to think about her odd reaction to Skywalker when she had more time.

Her door chimed and she said, "Come in."

C3P0 stood cautiously in the doorway. She was surprised to note that she was vaguely disappointed that it was not the Jedi.

"May I come in?" The protocol droid inquired politely.

"Yes, yes." Mara gestured for the golden figure to enter the room.

"Thank you Mistress Jade. Master Luke sends a message to inform you that he obtained a ship. It is located on Landing Dock 89 and he eagerly awaits your arrival."

"Eagerly awaits, huh?" Mara said amused. "Did he actually say that?" The thought of Skywalker standing beside a decrepit space transport and saying these words to a golden protocol droid was almost enough to make her laugh out loud.

"Not in so many words, but I do believe that he is packed and ready to depart." C3P0 tilted his head in a decidedly puzzled manner.

Mara smiled, "Tell him I'm on my way."

"Very good Mistress Jade." C3P0 turned to leave then turned back towards the woman. "If I do say so myself, I'm quite concerned about Mistress Leia, it is so unlike her to leave without any word. I'm afraid that something awful must have happened to her."

"Let's hope not." Mara turned to grab her packed bag and attached her lightsaber under a dark cloak. She would have to warn Luke to conceal his lightsaber as well. A simple pilot would not carry such a weapon.

"If I will not be needed, I would like to return to the Solo household just in case there are any messages." The golden droid asked primly.

"Great idea. Keep in contact and let us know if they try to call." Mara was relieved that the protocol droid was not intending to join them on this trip to Erosia V. Although, he would make an ideal target for lightsaber practice, she thought wickedly.

"Of course, Mistress Jade. I'll contact you immediately." The protocol droid ducked into the outside corridor. His gleaming form shuffled purposefully around the corner and out of sight. Mara shrugged ruefully. The droid could be a pain, but he did have his uses. Mara sent a glance around the room, making sure that she did not forget anything then departed for Landing Dock 89.

"I suggested nondescript not nonfunctioning." Mara said to Luke as she approached the disreputable freighter parked on the landing pad. Luke set down a metal crate just inside the lowered hatch and met Mara's gaze. "She's not pretty, but she'll take us there in one piece."

Mara inspected the ship wondering if it was listing to the side or if it was just her imagination.

"Take a look inside, it's not as bad as you'd think." Luke's eyes were shinning and Mara smiled slightly. He was eager to show her his discovery, and she couldn't find it within herself to put a damper on his exuberance.

Mara stepped onto the hatchway and cautiously entered the ship's interior. Aside from a slight musty smell, the interior was in remarkably good order. At one time, the freighter must have been a passenger vehicle. Thick padded bench seats and smooth metal tables lined the inner hold.

"We should be pretty comfortable, and she's got speed too." Luke showed her the remarkably plush cabin and the kitchen units designed to serve a large number of passengers. "As Han would say, 'She's got it where it counts, kid.'"

"I can see why you like this place so much." Mara teased, indicating the oversized kitchen.

Luke chuckled, and Mara walked toward the cockpit. The pilot's seats looked new, obviously replaced recently. She found herself admiring some of the upgrades on the instrument panel. This was a good ship. Mara found that she was nodding her head, "I have to hand it to you, Skywalker. Although she doesn't look it from the outside, she's not too bad."

Mara sat in the pilot's seat, and watched the Jedi for his reaction.

Luke smirked as he sat in the bucket seat alongside her. He knew that he had her hooked. "She's called Uncharted Territory."

"That's an odd name for a passenger vehicle."

"I guess that's what caused me to inspect this ship. Did you get the Ids?" Mara pulled them from a breast pocket of her black jumpsuit and handed them to Luke. He took them from her and inspected them.

Luke was impressed at how their undercover personas fit them so well. Mara had done an excellent job at selecting their identities. He immediately realized the implications; they were to pretend to be a couple on their first anniversary. This thought made him feel nervous and yet at the same time, optimistic. He tried to understand his reaction, and concluded that he was feeling confident that they were doing the right thing. He was not sure if Leia and Han were in any danger, but something seemed to be encouraging him on this course of action. It was as if the Force were nudging him to take this path.

An odd sense of nervousness crept into Mara's gut, as she watched Skywalker's reaction. He studied the Id's for a long time and she tried to keep her barriers tight and her feelings in check. She did not want the Jedi to sense her sudden unease. Why hadn't she chosen a different set of identities for them? Mara had done a number of undercover jobs for the Emperor, and had felt confident that she could pull off any pretence. But the more and more her thoughts dwelled on the implications, and the more she imagined herself playing the loving wife for Skywalker, the greater the flutter grew in her belly. They were going to have to share a room, maybe even a bed on Erosia. Why hadn't she thought of this salient fact before she agreed to this insane plan? She should have chosen the Udroidene couple, they were notorious for their aloof behavior with their spouse.

Finally, Luke glanced up and smiled. He handed Mara her Id and said, "Good job. If we're going to pull this off, we had better start easing into our roles."

Alarm bells start ringing in her head. "I hope you're not referring to the fact that there is only one cabin on this heap?" Mara blurted out. She felt her anger rise, and knew that even though the Jedi did not deserve her ire, it served to banish her uneasy nerves.

Luke flushed a little and said quickly, "I actually meant that we should start calling each other by our assumed names."

Slightly chagrined, she dampened her anger. She knew that Skywalker would never suggest such a thing. He probably hadn't even thought that far yet, and she had only served to bring this fact to his attention.

"Although, now that you mention it, we are probably going to have to share a room once we get to the planet. I doubt we could convince anyone that we are on our second honeymoon if we request two rooms." Luke said.

"Right. Well, Let's worry about that when the time comes. Let's just get our general cover story down first and worry about the details later."

Luke shrugged, trusting her experience in these matters, "Okay. We've been married for a year, and we want to see some of the sights. Hopefully, in our travels we'll discover some sign of Han and Leia."

"We'll work out the necessary details en route."

Luke's eyebrows drew together, sensing Mara's strengthened barriers. She seemed nervous . . of him? He didn't say anything, afraid that she might back down. Later, when they had left Coruscant, he'd find out what was going on.

Mara helped Luke carry the rest of the supplies in the ship and closed the hatch behind her. Luke requested clearance and departed the docking bay. It was only a few moments before they were in hyperspace.

They were two days into the trip and had two days more until they reached Erosia V. Luke and Mara had fallen into a pattern. They shared their meals in the galley, played holochess, and talked for hours on end. Mara found that she genuinely liked the Jedi Master and looked forward to the evenings when they would relax on the low slung observation couch and watch the streaming starlines out the side window. She found that she was telling Luke stories of her past that she had never shared before. It was only after she had lapsed into a thoughtful silence, that she realized she had just shared the first time she had killed someone at the Emperor's request.

She could still see the face of her first victim. "I watched as his lifeless body crumpled to the ground. I sensed his life force exiting his body." Mara said, "I did that to him."

Sensing her disquiet, Luke said, "You had no choice." His face was full of compassion.

"I could have defied the Emperor, but you know what. It never even occurred to me. He was everything to me. No family, no friends, just him." Mara met Luke's gaze.

"And you loved him. You were young and vulnerable, and he used that love. He betrayed you."

"Love makes you weak." Mara agreed bitterly. She turned away.

Luke sat up, his voice impassioned. "That's not true. Love gives you strength. The Emperor was not known for his benevolence."

Mara smiled sadly at this, nodding slowly.

"You can't judge everyone as if they were Palpatine."

"I know." Mara sighed.

"Were there ever times that you were commanded to eliminate someone that you managed to find some alternative to killing them?"

"Not as many as I would like, but it happened . . . sometimes." After a brief silence she asked, "How did you know I tried to save some of them?"

"How did you manage to not turn to the dark side even with all of your anger and the Emperor's tutelage? It's because you're a good person. If you had defied him, you would have been killed and someone else would have taken your place. I can assure you that if someone else had replaced you, they would have carried out the Emperor's orders and all those people that you managed to save would have died, just by someone else's hand."

Mara met Luke's gaze and then said, "You really are a special person, Skywalker."

Luke reached forward for her hand. The moment he made contact, Mara jumped and pulled her hand from his grasp. Seeing a hurt look flash across his face, she was immediately contrite.

"I'm sorry, Skywalker. I'm not even sure why I told you that."

"I'm glad you did." He reached forward and grasped her hand again.

She allowed her hand to rest in his palm and realized that she liked the sensation.

"Do I make you nervous?" Luke asked. His warm breath stirred a red curl at her temple. His blue eyes were only inches from her own. Mara found herself losing herself in their depths.

"Nervous?"

"You always seem so edgy around me. If we're going to pass ourselves off as a couple, we're going to have to be more at ease with each other."

Her first inclination was to deny this allegation, but she realized that he was right on both counts. Mara nodded. "I know. I guess in a way, you do make me uneasy."

This admission startled the Jedi. "Is it because of our . . .past?"

"That's probably a factor." Mara said.

Luke smiled and said, "Well if it's any reassurance to you, I don't always feel calm whenever I'm around you and it has little to do with the fact that you tried to kill me."

His words warmed her and she smiled wryly, "Skywalker, if I had tried to kill you, you would be dead now."

"Then why didn't you."

"I don't know." She tugged her hand in a half-hearted attempt to be free of his grasp, but Luke only tightened his grip. It wasn't painful, but it was firm. There was a faintly pleading look in his eyes that caused Mara to continue.

She shrugged slightly, "I guess once I met you I realized that you didn't deserve to die. Maybe the Emperor's influence over me was already fading. I hated to admit it even to myself, but I found that I was actually beginning to like you." Then Mara's voice grew low, "If you tell anyone what I just said, I'll be forced to reconsider that decision."

Luke messaged her palm in both of his hands. Mara wondered if he was even aware of what he was doing; it seemed so natural. The contact with his warm skin sent ripples of pleasure down her arms. A strange fluttering sensation grew in the pit of her stomach and she closed her eyes afraid that the Jedi could sense the effect he had on her. She turned her head away in an effort to conceal her reaction. She knew she should pull her hand away, but could not find the will.

He felt her awareness of him, and a beginning desire. Luke's breath grew short and he heard himself whisper from a distance, "Was there another reason that I make you feel uneasy?"

His voice was directly in her left ear, and she could feel his warm breath on the side of her neck.

Mara was so close, the scent of her cleanser as well as her own unique aroma made Luke incredibly aware of her. He could see her rapid pulse and before he gave himself time to consider his actions, he impulsively closed the remaining distance between them.

Her eyes flew open when she felt the moist contact on the curve of her ear. Luke gently kissed the outer rim of her ear and moved with deliberate purpose to the arch of her neck. Her breath caught in her throat and she tried to speak but found that she had lost her voice. When she didn't protest, he pulled her closer to his body so that she could feel the hard lines of his chest and the edges of his hair brushing against her chin. "Luke!" she managed past the dryness in her throat.

"Hmmmm?" He asked distractedly as he continuing his burning trail down her neck. He pushed the edge of her robe off her left shoulder and nibbled at the juncture of neck and shoulder.

What was going on here? Mara was unable to suppress a gasp as she reflexively moved her hands to the back of his head and curled her fingers in his thick blond hair.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was a low whisper. She was shocked that this was the staid Jedi Master she had come to know. His hot breath exhaled in quick gasps, and she could feel that he was caught in the moment. She had never seen the passionate side of Luke, and she found that she was enjoying it quite a bit.

"What does it feel like?" he murmured against her shoulder. He knew he should stop, but something within him protested violently against prudence. Luke was tired of perpetually being cautious, sick of always doing the right thing, and just for once he wanted to give in to temptation and she epitomized temptation. His mouth moved back to her neck. Once he had tasted her, he found that he couldn't get enough. He ran his hands down her spine as he continued to graze his lips sensuously against her skin.

Her thickened blood clouded her thoughts. Red hot desire drugged her so that rationality no longer existed. Mara's head fell back to give him greater access and heard herself say, "Wonderful. It feels wonderful." The sound of her husky voice shocked her out of her stupor and she raised her head to look down at the Jedi. Luke glanced up meeting her gaze. His eyes were so dark they were almost black and Mara was somewhat mollified to see that she was not the only one effected by their encounter. She pulled back and Luke reluctantly released her. Mara's heart thudded in her chest and she struggled to slow her breathing back to normal.

Luke took a deep sigh, and then took her hand again. Mara met his gaze.

"You didn't jump that time." He commented glancing down pointedly at her hand clasped tightly within his.

So that was the reason for this little scene. A burning hot rage filled Mara. She pulled her hand violently out of his grip and stood up. She glowered over the Jedi and his eyes grew wide as waves of her anger washed over him. "Thank you so much, Oh mighty, Teacher. I was wrong, you aren't special. I see that now. I should have killed you the moment we met."

She whirled around and stormed out of the alcove.

"Mara!" Luke scrambled to his feet, his voice bewildered. "Mara!"

She could hardly see where she was going she was so furious. He had played her like an instrument, and she had danced to his tune. She could still feel the imprint of his lips on her shoulder and she yanked her clothing back into place. She fumed as she entered the cabin and slammed her hand against the door controls. The door closed way too quietly for her liking. Who did he think he was? What right did he have playing with her emotions like that?

She paced the room, seething. And each time she crossed the small cabin, she grew more and more calm. As Mara's emotions began to cool and her thoughts became more clear, she realized that she might have overreacted. After all, they were going to have to play the part of a couple. It pained her to admit it, but Luke was right. They did need to get more comfortable with each other if they were going to be successful. Mara didn't want to be responsible for blowing their cover. She was honest enough to admit to herself, that part of the reason for her anger was that she wished Luke had possessed a different motivation for kissing her. It galled and mortified her to find that she desired her former enemy. She slumped to the bed, sitting dejectedly on the smooth nerf hide blanket.

Luke was just as surprised by his actions as Mara. He struggled to control his body's reactions, unable to regret what he had done. He did lament, however, Mara's interpretation of his motives. He did not want to embarrass her. They needed to be familiar with each other, comfortable enough to pass themselves as a couple. Isn't that the real reason he kissed her?

Mara? Luke's questioning voice floated into her mind.

Go away She thought back.

We need to talk about this.

She didn't want to talk about what had happened out there. She'd rather forget the whole incident. Mara did not want to think about why she had melted so easily in Luke's arms, and she didn't want to consider what she might have revealed about her emotional state when she had stormed off like that.

Mara could feel his presence on the other side of the door. She knew that with his Jedi patience, he could stand there for hours and most likely would if she didn't let him in.

Using the Force, she unlocked the door and swung it open. She sat on the bed facing away from Luke, so she failed to see him enter the cabin. She felt his weight shift the bed when he sat down beside her, but still she found that she couldn't look him in the eyes. Coward she accused herself. Mara came to a decision. Taking a deep, calming breath, she turned to face the Jedi.

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but she placed her finger over his lips silencing him.

"Don't." Mara said. She lowered her hand from his mouth. "I shouldn't have gotten mad. It was uncalled for. I should have realized that you were only trying to help your sister. I guess it just took me by surprise."

She leaned forward and caught his head in both her hands. Before Luke realized what she intended, Mara's mouth descended on his lips. He sat still for a moment stunned, then began to return the kiss. Luke's arms wrapped around Mara and he pulled her into his lap. She moved closer enjoying the sensation of Luke's proximity. Mara had initiated this contact as a way of regaining control, to prove to herself that the feelings that she had felt earlier were a fluke. She was wrong. The heat built between them and she felt Luke's heart hammering beneath her own. They ran their hands almost desperately over each other. The passion was not slow in building but was an explosion of long pent up feelings.

Luke twisted around until Mara was pressed beneath him on the bed. He rose for air long enough for Mara to see the storm brewing in his eyes. She could feel the dangerous passion building within him and mirrored within herself. In that moment, she suspected that he could see into her soul, and she was afraid of what it revealed. He claimed her lips again and suddenly all thought became impossible. She rode the wave of pure sensation. She gloried in the feel of his weight upon her and she began to pull his dark tunic up off his body. Mara's hands worked their way under the garment gaining access to the skin of Luke's back. He gasped when he felt her hands upon his skin and the sound pulled her out of the vortex of her emotions to realize where they were.

It had happened again.

Luke rolled over and pulled Mara with him so that they were lying side by side. They lay there gazing into each other eyes, saying nothing. When their breathing returned to a semblance of normality, Mara joked, "You really do love your sister don't you?"

Luke chuckled and Mara joined in. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down into her face, "You're so beautiful. You don't laugh enough."

"Never had much reason to." He brushed a stray hair out of her face, and Mara bit her lip at the contact.

"No I guess not." His hand dropped away.

"What just happened here?" Mara asked him, her eyes searching his face.

Luke smiled warmly, almost shyly. "I would think that was somewhat obvious."

Mara sat up and Luke rose to join her. He took her hand again and said quickly, "This isn't some sort of test of your acting ability. I'm not playing you like an instrument."

"You were reading my mind?" She asked incredulously. She felt her anger quickly building.

"I didn't have to. You were practically shouting at me. You have to learn to control your anger." At his words, her growing fury abated. She hated it when he was right, and he was right.

"Save your Jedi platitudes." She said trying to dismiss the event.

"I'm not saying that for the sake of it, Mara. I." Luke suddenly jerked back and gasped. His eyes grew distant and a thrill of anxiety shot through Mara.

"What is it?" She leaned forward and grabbed his arm. His skin was icy cold, and her concern deepened into dread.

Luke's eyes focused on the red haired woman seated beside him and hissed an explanation, "It's Leia, she's in trouble."

"What do you see?"

"It's gone now. She's blocking me out." He ground his teeth in frustration.

"Why would she do that?"

Luke stood up and exited the cabin. Mara followed. He made his way to the cockpit, and sat in the pilot's seat to examine the readouts. Luke clenched his hand into a fist when he saw how far they still had to go. He gazed down at his clenched fist, and Mara realized that it was his artificial hand. Mara made no comment when Luke slapped a switch with his left hand using unnecessary force. He boosted the engines another notch.

"Tell me what you saw."

He opened the fist to look into his palm and spoke quietly. "It was more of a feeling really. I could feel Leia's fear, then nothing."

"Could you see anything?"

"Not much. She seemed to be near some natural pools of water."

"Did you sense anything unusual in the pools?" Mara asked, settling into the co-pilot's seat beside Luke.

The Jedi relaxed his hand and lowered it to his side. He met her eyes. "No. But I know that Leia deliberately blocked me out."

They sat in silence for a moment. Luke was more disturbed then ever about Leia and Han's disappearance. Now, he was certain that they needed his help. Mara regarded him with her clear green eyes. They seemed to possess a depth of knowledge and strength that he knew he could depend upon. He realized that there was no one he'd rather have by his side at this moment. She seemed to read something in his gaze and nodded slightly. Mara started to work the controls on the dashboard.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked curiously.

"I'm going to see if I can find out anything on the Newsvids."

Together, they scanned all the frequencies but they did not find anything of note.

Mara was uneasy about Luke's brief Force contact with his sister, but she was not alarmed yet.

During the rest of the trip, Luke spent most of his waking hours in thoughtful silence in the pilot's seat, and the night cycles lightly sleeping or meditating. Mara generally avoided the silent man not wanting to intrude on his thoughts and frankly uneasy about discussing what had happened between them. She missed the easy camaraderie that had begun to develop in the first part of their trip and decided that his friendship meant more to her than a fleeting romance.

She must be lonely, she decided. It had been too long since she had had someone in her life. Actually, she never had anyone in her life. Not really. Mara wasn't going to fall into bed with the first convenient male, even if he was incredibly attractive. Not even if she seemed connected to him in a way that she'd never experienced with another individual, and even if it meant that she lived the rest of her solitary existence without the pleasure of his touch. Just when she was beginning to feel as if she could maintain a distance between them, keep their friendship on a safe, platonic level, she wondered at the sanity of her decision. Could she do that? Really?

She spent most of her time studiously avoiding the observation couch and exercising herself to exhaustion in the central living space. Mara was good at many things, and denial seemed to be her forte.


	2. Undercover Work

Part Two

When they landed the freighter on the landing dock they were immediately shown to the opulent lobby of the main hotel by a silver protocol droid. Luke cocked her a smile, his blue eyes dancing. He crooked his arm and offered it to Mara, donning his role. She nodded slightly and slipped her arm through his allowing him to set their pace. They followed the highly polished droid to the front desk. The lobby had no walls, just a roof overhead, so the sound of exotic birds filled the air like music and a waterfall on the main grounds lightly misted their faces as they waited for the uniformed human male to notice them.

When he finally realized he had guests standing before him he said, "Oh, I do beg your pardon. I did not mean to make you wait. May I see your Ids?"

Luke hesitated for just a fraction of a second, but Mara covered for him, immediately handing over her forged Id. Luke fumbled slightly, but handed his Id to the attendant, his face calm and composed.

"Very good Mr. And Mrs. Corelio, C3D5 will see you to the honeymoon suite. If you have any questions call us through the terminal conveniently located in the entry alcove of your room. We at Erosia have made it our supreme goal to provide you a pleasurable experience."

Luke fidgeted slightly, but his voice was bold as he asked, "Where are all the other guests?"

The man gave Luke an odd look, but was too well trained to comment on the question. "Most of the guests make use of the facilities in the hotel," he paused meaningfully. Mara sensing the attendant's suspicion, shot Luke a brazenly seductive smile. Luke shifted uncomfortably and his complexion reddened slightly. He could feel his pulse race at the promise in her eyes and he absently reflected that she excelled at undercover work. The man relaxed, his suspicion allayed.

Luke tried again, "I just had heard about all the things there were to do here."

"We do have some self-guided tours of the local sights. There is a complete list of all the options in your room." The man quickly added as if he suddenly realized why Luke had asked the question, "Don't worry, sir. We at Erosia V pride ourselves on ensuring your privacy."

"Let's go see our room, Lucas dear." Mara stressed the name, slightly afraid that Luke was forgetting the role that they were playing. Her mouth was pursed, and he found it impossible to pull his eyes away from her full lips.

Luke sensed her building anxiety and he felt unusually warm. Was it always this hot on Erosia? His pride was stung that Mara doubted his ability to deceive the hotel staff, and he decided it was time to show her just how well he could act.

"That sound's like a wonderful idea, honey." Luke bent down and before Mara guessed his intention, he kissed her. His lips were warm and gentle. At first she didn't respond, somewhat taken aback by his confidence and to be completely honest with herself, also profoundly effected by his touch.

Then she heard Luke's voice challenge in her head, I thought you were the pro at undercover work.

The quicksilver anger that rose within her broke her momentary lethargy. You've seen nothing yet, Skywalker!

She threw her arms around Luke's neck and began to respond heatedly. Mara's heart beat too fast and when she felt Luke's stunned reaction she was filled with a sense of satisfaction. He pulled her against him, so that the entire world melted away. There was just the two of them engaged in something that started as a battle and was evidently becoming something more.

It was a moment before they heard the hotel attendant clear his throat, a sense of humorous acceptance emanating from the man. All of his previous suspicion was gone from his mind. "C3D5, why don't you show our guests to their suite?"

Luke broke away first and Mara slowly opened her eyes to see the Jedi Master grinning down at her.

Mara felt her face flush realizing that the Jedi had successfully goaded her into revealing more than she would care to admit. She mentally reviewed what had transpired, wondering if she had let her barriers slip when she was in Luke's arms. She hoped he hadn't read the thoughts that had started to become increasingly harder to suppress. She wanted to glare at him, but was prevented from doing so if she wanted to maintain their cover.

I'll deal with you later, Jedi. Mara said in his mind, making his title sound like an insult.

Promises, Promises. Luke teased, unable to restrain himself. The curve of his smile grew even wider.

Any hint of warmth she might have felt toward the Jedi melted away in the heat of her growing ire. He was so damned infuriating sometimes. Mara studiously ignored Luke and followed the protocol droid to the elevator. When the lift doors closed Luke turned to the droid, "Is this the only hotel on Erosia V?"

The droid turned to the Jedi and positively glowed with enthusiasm, "Why yes, this is the only hotel on this planet. Erosia V is sparsely populated, with no indigenous sentient life. Other than a few private homes and one mining facility on the far side of the planet, this is the only settlement."

This peaked her curiosity. Mara's questioned, "Mining facility?"

"Yes a Mr. Lando Calrissian owns a very profitable enterprise mining zurenium ore. It is prized for its high quality and powerful aphrodisiac properties."

Mara felt her face tighten and she avoided eye contact with the Jedi beside her.

Luke raised and eyebrow and inquired, "Aphrodisiac properties?"

C3D5 began to explain, "An aphrodisiac is a substance used in some humanoid races to heighten sexual . . ."

"Yes, yes, I think we know what an aphrodisiac is." Mara cut off the didactic monologue.

Luke shot her a grateful glance, and she was charmed by his embarrassment. He was so often the calm Jedi Master, that whenever she saw glimpses of his homespun beginnings she was captivated anew. He was such a study in contrasts.

The droid continued in its modulated voice, "Oh, then perhaps you were interested in purchasing some for yourself? It is on the room service menu under the heading "Pleasure enhancements." The lift doors opened and the droid shuffled down the dimly lit corridors.

Mara raised an eyebrow at Luke, wondering if she could make him blush. He colored to a predictable shade of red, but then said, "No I don't think that will be necessary."

Mara turned away unsure if he was playing their part for the benefit of the protocol droid, or if he was reminding Mara of their kiss in the lobby. "Is there no end to Lando's business ventures?" Mara whispered to Luke under her breath in an attempt to change the subject.

Luke just shook his head minutely and they entered the hall. Golden mirrors coated every surface so that the various doors were almost invisible if not for the indicator light above each entry. Red lights glowing into the infinite.

"Follow me please." The droid stopped next to the closest glowing light and punched a code into a panel recessed beside the door. He repeated the number for their benefit. Both Mara and Luke memorized the code quickly as the mirrored door faded away revealing an opening.

Warm amber lights glowed as they entered the suite. Tropical plants lined the walls so that it was as if they were in a small garden and not inside a building. A large bed covered by shiny bronze material and a multitude of pillows dominated the main room. Mara felt her body grow warm and her breathing became labored. She wondered if Calrissian had anything to do with the operation of this resort, or had been a consultant to the decor. She'd seen his apartment on Coruscant. There was no denying the purpose of the design. This place's sole objective was seduction. No matter where she turned her gaze, she was unable to dispel the image of that inviting bed.

Luke had his back to her as he transferred some credits to the droid on a small datapad, while Mara moved as casually as she could away from the bed to inspect the rest of the room. There was an intimate kitchen alcove with a small table that seated only two at one end, and a large bathroom with an enormous shower and deep tub big enough to swim across.

She entered the bathroom, eager to put some distance between her and the Jedi. When she worked the controls, a steam of fine mist erupted from the ceiling, scenting the room. She quickly jabbed the switch off, cutting off the cascade. Mara did not try any of the other switches, instead returning to the main room. Perhaps, if she could do something to dispel the inviting atmosphere and the lure of the bed. Mara attempted to adjust the lighting, but it seemed that there was only one setting, low. Bells rang hauntingly in the background through some sort of centralized sound system. She was able to turn the volume down, but she didn't know if it only made matters worse. Now the low music sounded like a subliminal throbbing, almost more erotic than the evocative bells.

Mara could control herself; she was not going to allow an inviting atmosphere to get to her. After all, despite the similarly alluring décor in Calrissian's apartment, she had fended off all his advances with ease. Why should this be any different? Her gaze drifted back to regard Skywalker and her courage wavered. He had changed clothing just prior to departing the ship. His muscular build was discernible through the thin cloth of the non-descript flight suit, and his blond hair gleamed in the low lighting. Lando Calrissian was no Luke Skywalker.

Luke had felt his spine go rigid the moment they had entered the room. He closed his eyes, with his back to Mara hoping the droid would not comment on his expression. Fortunately, the protocol droid was so busy explaining the various features and options available to them, that he failed to notice Luke's preoccupation. The man slowly opened his eyes wondering how he was going to stay in this room with Mara without revealing the desire he firmly held in check. It was one thing, to fall back on the excuse of their pretense. But that would only go so far as long as they were in the privacy of their room. They had to leave this room as quickly as possible. He was no longer just fearing for the safety of his family, he was also fearing for his own sanity. He quickly paid the droid and watched longingly as the silver figure disappeared down the hallway.

Mara heard the front door close, and Luke seemed suddenly very interested in the computer alcove. He went through every menu at least three times, and she was tempted to ask him if he had memorized the contents yet. A small smile curved her lips, the Jedi was just as uncomfortable as she was about their environment. She decided to give him some space. Mara moved to inspect the shuttered window. She punched a button and the metallic shades slid quickly into the sills, eliciting an involuntary gasp from the woman.

His adrenalin spiked when he heard her quick intake of breath. Luke turned, lightsaber in hand, only to lower it when he realized what had startled Mara. They were at least a thousand meters from the ground and a multicolored sky swirled like a giant oil painting. The clouds were all shades of blue, green, and reds. It was truly magnificent. The ground was so distant, it appeared to be another shade of green in the distance, providing a bottom frame. Distracted by the view, Luke was free to gaze at Mara without her knowledge. She was stunningly beautiful. Her red-gold hair seemed to glow in the dim lighting and her tenacity and courage drew him like a mynock to a power cable.

He stepped forward slowly. Mara turned to face him. Luke's hair was a burnished gold in the reddish sunlight that added very little illumination to their room. He gazed at her with an intensity that made her mouth go dry. She knew with utter certainty that if she continued to stand unmoving, Luke would kiss her. There was something about this place, no she had to be honest with herself. There was something about this man, that made it impossible for her to ignore him. She was tempted to give in to the impulse. He hesitated and she wondered what would happen if she attempted to seduce him. Later, she could blame the environment or her hormones, but she knew that she wouldn't. The danger was too great. Mara could not just have a casual fling with Skywalker. It would destroy them. She had to get out of this room quickly. By the smoldering look in his eyes, she knew she could not resist him if he kissed her. Events would take their natural course. Her gaze darted to the bed just a few centimeters away, and their friendship that had taken so long to build would be gone forever.

Mara retreated a step and asked, "Have you sensed Leia since we arrived?"

Luke paused his forward momentum, his focus turning outward for a moment. "I can sense her nearby but she seems to be in no real danger. In fact, she seems to be . . . quite satisfied."

At the disconcerted look on his face, Mara grinned. "Maybe she's taking this vacation to heart?" Mara looked meaningfully at the cushioned bed.

Luke reddened and said, "I guess it's always possible. I know I sensed danger earlier. I still would like to check things out."

Mara raised her eyebrows and Luke felt a huge grin spread across his mouth. He tried to cover it with his hand and began laughing instead. "That isn't what I mean, not that the thought doesn't have some appeal."

Mara felt a warmth suffuse her being and she made her way to the bathroom. His honesty was refreshing and it buoyed her spirits. "At least you have the courage to admit it, farmboy. I'm going to make use of that enormous tub." She closed the door deliberately with a resounding thud. Mara relaxed against the closed doorway, feeling some of the tension ease from her shoulders. She could sense Luke's laughter even though it was quiet in the other room.

After a long soak in the tub, Mara emerged with her hair wrapped in a towel and wearing one of the hotel robes. She was surprised to find the room empty. Luke's bag was open and a datapad was lying conspicuously, beckoning to her. Mara went over to the unit and pressed a button.

A text message scrolled quickly across the screen. "Went down to the guest services lobby to see if I can find out anything. I'll be back soon. L."

Mara was extremely irritated that Skywalker had left her behind. She tugged the towel angrily from her hair letting it drop to the ground. She picked up the datapad and stuffed it back into the Jedi's bag. Her hand brushed against something sharp cutting the edge of her finger. Without thinking, Mara pulled the item from the inner recesses of the bag. It was a holoplate. She pushed a button wondering what image Skywalker had stored in the unit, and when the picture coalesced before her she collapsed in a seated position on the bed, unable to exhale. The holo had been taken at a social function they had both attended a couple years ago. Mara and Luke were grinning at each other like the best of friends or even. . . like lovers. Mara was wearing a black and silver form fitting gown and Luke was dressed in his customary black. She was gazing up at Luke and he was looking down at her with an amused affection.

There was something in his eyes that seemed to indicate that his feelings were more intense then normally expressed by platonic friends. She had not noticed his expression at the time when the picture had been taken. They looked like a happy couple, as if they had come together. She could almost imagine that they were on a date, or an anniversary, from the pose and expressions captured in the holo. Mara had remembered the time when the holographer had captured the image, mistakenly believing they had attended the event as a couple. No wonder the holographer had believed that. Mara had secretly wanted to purchase a copy of the holo, but did not want the Jedi to wonder why she would be so inclined.

Obviously, she was not alone in that desire. There was a tentative knock on the door and Mara shoved the picture back in to the bag. She suppressed a guilty flush, and managed to calm herself to face the Jedi. She could sense Luke's presence on the other side of the door and projected to him Come in.

Mara quickly secured her robe and moved to her own bag to gather a change of clothes.

When Luke entered the room laden down with bags, he was surprised by the sight that greeted him. He could feel his smiled slipping from his face when he saw her in a low cut robe with her wild curls clinging damply to her forehead and shoulders. A Jedi knows no passion, he told himself.

His pale face filled Mara with satisfaction. "Sorry, I forgot to grab a change of clothes before I got into the tub."

"You could have asked me to bring your luggage to you." He set the bags down on the small kitchen table.

Mara raised an eyebrow and Luke coughed and turned his head. "Yeah . . . . Well . . . I brought you some flowers."

Luke produced a vibrant bouquet of cloned Alderaanian lilies. "I thought if I was buying you a gift, it would be a good excuse to leave you back in the room." Luke said lamely.

"Thinking in character, I like it. You're getting good at this." Too good, Mara added as she took the flowers and placed them in a vase set into the window sill. How did Luke know that these were her favorite? Or was it just a coincidence?

Luke watched her eyes travel over the beautiful blooms, wondering if she appreciated the flowers. When he had seen them in the shop, they had reminded him of Mara, beautiful and incredibly rare. As she placed them in the vase, he noticed blood on her finger.

Luke grabbed her hand and said, "You're bleeding."

Mara felt a flush stain her cheeks and she made sure her barriers were firmly in place, "It's nothing." She snatched her hand out of his grasp and wiped the blood on the discarded towel.

Luke looked at her speculatively then said, "There's dancing scheduled to start shortly and I thought it would be our best opportunity to learn anything, to mingle with the natives, so to speak. I could get cleaned up while I let you have some privacy to dress."

"Alright." Mara nodded and Luke grabbed his bag and entered the bathroom.

The red haired woman chose a close fitting red-gold outfit that exactly matched the shade of her hair. She pinned her hair up so that just a few tendrils curled enticingly around her face and neck. She applied make up that made her eyes almost seem wider than normal. She inspected her appearance in the tinted mirrored walls and decided that she looked better than average and smiled slyly. Even though she had decided it was best that Skywalker and she stayed friends, she could not help wanting to make him sweat.

While the tub filled with water, Luke withdrew a dark gray dress suit and with a short tapered cape that was the latest fashion. It wasn't exactly his style, but then again, he wasn't supposed to be Luke Skywalker. As he pulled out his boots, the holoplate that had been tucked into his bag plummeted toward the floor. He caught it with the Force a moment before it shattered, and slowly levitated it back to his hand. He activated it, knowing what he would see. He had memorized every detail of the holo years ago. He brought it everywhere he went, for some reason, finding it impossible to leave behind. This fact use to drive Callista crazy. He wondered why that thought had occurred to him just now. He hadn't thought of Callista in a long time. He tried to recall her face, but the image of a beautiful woman with flame hair and emerald eyes dominated his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring Callista's face into focus. It didn't really matter, she was a part of his past.

He was about to turn the holoprojector off when he noticed the drop of drying blood on the sharp edge of the frame. He touched it tentatively and immediately remembered the cut he had seen on Mara's hand. No wonder she had acted so odd when he had asked her about it. For a moment, he was angry. He felt betrayed that she stooped to searching his bag when he was gone, until he remembered the datapad. She must have inadvertently discovered it when she had returned the datapad to his satchel. Luke wrapped the picture in a hand towel and put it carefully away.

The Jedi turned off the water and slowly stepped into the steaming tub. His mind were racing. What had Mara thought when she had discovered the picture? Why did he even keep the picture? He didn't even carry a holo of his family every where he went. He certainly never kept a picture of Callista. Why did he refuse to leave this image? He sent a Force tendril to tentatively probe the ex-Emperor's hand, but her shields were affixed firmly in place.

It was too early for dancing, so they had decided to search for Han and Leia's room. Luke and Mara walked through the labyrinthine corridors with a studied casualness. After they past the first couple, Mara took Luke's hand and smiled warmly at the newcomers. The strangers returned the silent greeting with indifferent politeness, just as eager to be on their way. Their fingers remained entwined and Luke had difficulty concentrating on anything but the feel of Mara's warm, smooth skin.

"I thought I saw a control room in an alcove right beside the main lift. If you can distract the attendant, I'll slice my way into the system and find the Solo's room number."

Her voice thrummed through Luke's body, and he pulled his mind away from their joined hands to her words.

"This would have been a whole lot easier if we brought Artoo with us." Luke complained mildly.

"It's bad enough that your face is recognizable throughout the entire galaxy. If you had brought him, there would have been little doubt as to your true identity," she said. It was obvious that they had had this discussion before.

"I could have rather darkened my hair and grown a beard." Luke muttered.

Mara shook her head, not sure how to voice her objection to this idea. She liked him just the way he was. "It wasn't necessary." She said, a slight edge of embarrassment in her voice.

Luke grinned, more than willing to leave his astromech droid behind if only to witness Mara's reluctance to change his appearance.

"Come on." Mara said gruffly, "Let's just do this thing. It can't be too difficult. I doubt their security is too difficult to crack. . . ."Mara's voice trailed off when a gleaming red protocol droid ambled by.

"Excuse me." Luke inquired asked the passing droid.

"May I be of service, gentle being?"

"I'm so glad that you came along."

The light in the droid's eyes positively glowed with enthusiasm "It is my pleasure to serve you."

"This place is so grand, I'm a little embarrassed to admit it, but my wife and I can't find our room."

Mara felt a jolt course through her body the moment Luke called her his wife. She tried to hide her reaction from the Jedi.

"This is the premiere hotel for the entire sector, it's perfectly understandable that someone unfamiliar with the layout might loose their way. What is your room number?"

"Uh. . .Dear, do you remember our number?" He tightened his grip on her hand and her eyes grew wide.

Mara's face was blank and she replied, "I thought you stored in on your datacube, which I think is in your luggage in the room."

"Don't worry. I'm programmed with all the guest information as well as hundreds of possible itineraries . . ."

"Then you'd be able to tell us our number." Luke prompted.

"That's what I believe I just said. What is your name?" The droid responded, his voice tone so similar to Threepio's that Luke had a hard time suppressing a smile.

After a brief hesitation Luke answered, "Han Solo."

"Right, this way kind beings. No need to be embarrassed. It actually happens quite frequently. Why I remember the time. . . ."

Mara tuned the droids rambling out and sent to Luke Nice going.

He smiled politely at the droid and then grinned widely in triumph to Mara. This expression was all the encouragement the protocol droid needed to regal them with more examples of his usefulness and all the numerous tasks he performs.

Luke's finger rested against a vein at her wrist and he could feel her fluttery, erratic pulse. Was Mara anxious? Luke smiled reassuringly to the beauty and felt her pulse leap in response. His own heart increased in tempo and he felt a rush of adrenalin that had nothing to do with their mission to investigate Han and Leia's room. It was odd really, how effected Luke was by the simple joining of their hands. The faintly unfamiliar experience of sharing this outward sign of affection, admittedly for the sake of any casual observer made him acutely aware of her as a woman and he realized how much he enjoyed the touch of her hand. Luke found himself wishing that she had chosen to clasp his hand, not because it would aide them in their pretense, but because she yearned for the contact.

He squeezed her hand reflexively and she stumbled slightly. Mara turned her head away and casually untangled her fingers from his grip. Luke silently cursed himself and felt the palm of his hand grow cold from the absence of her warmth. She kept her head turned away and Luke felt a flash of embarrassment in her sense.

He suppressed a smile, realizing that she was not as unaffected by him as she would like him to believe.

The droid gestured to the door and said, "There you are."

"Thank you. You won't let anyone know that we got lost will you?"

"I will wipe the incident from my memory banks." The droid assured them as he ambled off.

They weren't sure if the droid would actually do what he said, but they really didn't worry too much about the staff knowing that the Solos were a little feeble minded.

Luke asked, "Do you think you can get the door open?"

"I should be able to." Mara mumbled. Her red gold hair fell like a curtain across her check, shielding her face from his gaze.

When he had gathered enough courage on the ship to kiss Mara, he had told himself that if it proved to be an absolute disaster he could always fall back on the excuse of their pretence. He had been encouraged by her response and her reaction shortly after had made it evident that she was attracted to him.

Luke had always found Mara to be a beautiful woman. He respected her abilities, but no matter his inclination and his deeply buried infatuation with her, Luke had always believed that Mara barely tolerated him. He believed that she reluctantly accepted his friendship. He knew she was uncomfortable with displays of emotion, but he only now began to realize that her anger and icy demeanor might in fact be a way of denying a shared attraction. Once this thought had coalesced in his mind, Luke couldn't seem to think of anything else.

The Jedi moved closer to her on the pretext of blocking her from any observers. She glanced up, her face flushing. Mara's fluid movements faltered the moment he neared and she cursed under her breath. With his Force sense trained on her reactions, Luke detected her sudden flare of awareness.

He wanted to feel guilty for not remaining focused on their task at hand, but he did not believe that they were in any real peril. He found Mara's response to his proximity incredibly revealing. She had returned his kiss with a passion that equaled his own, but until now he had not been sure if her reaction had been a result of either loneliness or some sort of reflection through the Force of his own desire. He had been afraid, that somehow he had projected his own emotion into her and that he had experienced a false passion. This fear had undermined his confidence. But he wasn't kissing her now. He wasn't even touching her and they were still incredibly attuned to each other.

"Luke? What's the matter?"

He focused his gaze on her face, realizing that she had said something to him, but he had been lost in thought. "Huh? Oh, nothing."

"You seemed like you were somewhere in the Outer Rim."

"Sorry. I guess I'm just a little distracted."

"It's a good thing you didn't go on this mission by yourself."

"You're right, I'm glad that I have you with me." He agreed.

"When you were floating in space dust, I was asking if you could sense your sister in there."

After a moment's pause, Luke shook his head. "No. She's not inside."

"Then let's see what we can learn."

Mara opened the door and they went inside. The dim light brightened to display a grander version of their own room. It appeared unoccupied. If it wasn't for the suitcase in the corner, they would have believed they had discovered the wrong room.

As Mara's gaze traveled the tidy room, her mind wandered to the blond man standing beside her. She flexed her fingers wonderingly, marveling at the way Skywalker's touch had left her skin tingling. She could still feel the way his strong hand had warmed her through to the root of her soul.

She darted a quick, sidelong glance only to see the Jedi regarding her with his penetrating gaze. They stood like that immobile for a long moment until Luke flushed slightly and said, "They've been here, and I can sense that Leia's close by." He indicated the small bag on the 'fresher vanity counter.

Mara glanced in the disposal unit and saw the evidence of a recent meal on along the chute's edges.

"They've been here recently. Looks like they tried the Bothan stew."

"I guess that means that they won't be at dinner?"

"Probably not, but it wouldn't hurt to see if we can learn anything."

Skywalker's stomach growled at these words and Mara laughed. The slight tension that had begun to grown between them vanished instantly.

"You wouldn't be motivated to go down to the dinning room for another reason, would you farm boy?"

"I do think better with a full stomach, and besides, I've heard they have the best nerf steaks in the galaxy."

Night had fallen and when they entered the large dining area, the first thing Luke noticed was the roiling iridescent clouds overhead. The night air was cool, but not uncomfortable even for someone accustomed to the desert heat of Tatooine.

Luke notice that even Mara was taken aback by the beauty of the garden. Private booths were tucking into verdant alcoves, so that it was nearly impossible to see any of the other guests. Mara leaned close to Luke and he felt his heart begin to pound. For a moment he thought she was going to kiss him, but she whispered instead. "Sith, this place is impossible. We're never going to find them this way." She was oblivious to the thoughts surging through his brain.

He wanted to agree but he was startled when a naked woman approached them. Her lack of attire stunned him, which Mara mistook for appreciation. He wanted to explain to her that although he was a seasoned traveler, he still wasn't used to differing customs of dress, or undress as the case may be.

She glared at him as the woman gestured for them to follow her to a table. He realized that this must be one of the many pleasure servants mentioned under the room's list of services.

Luke donned his Jedi Master face and followed the woman to their reserved alcove. She flashed him a smile, but was immediately put off by his indifference. The numerous green trees and flowering bushes created intimate barriers. It felt like he and Mara were in paradise. This really was a wonderful place, and he made a vow to himself that someday he'd come here to enjoy the atmosphere.

Mara felt as if her stomach were a boiling pit of lava. She continued to glare at Luke.

He could feel her emotions and he realized that she was jealous. This was getting better and better.

"You're beautiful when you're jealous."

"I am not jealous, I'm just worried about our cover." Even to her own ears it sounded lame. She tried to put the Jedi out of her mind, but he looked so damned good across the table.

He reached across the table and took her hand. Mara clasped his palm, not because she was getting into her role, but because it was the most natural thing in the galaxy to do. He looked deeply into her eyes, seeking reflexively for something through the Force. Her Force sense enveloped him in warmth, suffusing him with her being. He hadn't known what he was doing, he had been acting on sheer instinct, and Mara, it appeared, had responded automatically. He allowed his unspoken longing to be conveyed to her, his unrelenting yearning to bask in her very essence. She was startled by this exchange, but did not pull away. She was just as transfixed, captivated by this spiritual touching.

They did not speak of the power of this exchange. It was too real to deny, too beautiful to be real.

They realize they were no longer alone. Another attendant stood beside the table.

Mara pulled back her hand, and dropped her gaze. "Go ahead and order. I'm going to find the 'fresher."

She left quickly.

Her first reflexive impulse was to avoid any deeper entanglement with the Jedi. But her more practical, honest side counseled her and reassured her. It encouraged her to be upfront about her responses, and to ask him about the unexpected and absolutely wonderful expression through their bond. She had never felt such fulfillment or acceptance before and he had only been touching her hand.

By the Maker, she wanted him. She had moved beyond all her rational responses, all her words of caution, how they were so different, how she didn't deserve him, and that he was too good for her. If she were to picture the man who would be her mate, it should be someone more practical like Talon Karrde, more worldly like Han Solo, and with a soul as soiled as a Hutt. She was darkness where he was light, but she was selfish too. If he was not willing to see how wrong he was then, she would take all that he would give. Somehow this rationale comforted her, and she understood why. It made her unlikely pairing with Skywalker sane.

Mara examined her face in the mirror and was surprised to see someone else watching her, when she turned the woman disappeared. There was something vaguely familiar about her features, but Mara couldn't concentrate at the moment. When she returned to the table she saw their food had arrived but Skywalker had disappeared.

He returned quickly. "Come on." He gestured, the food left uneaten.

Mara followed him, unquestioningly.

Luke showed her to an area where dinner was a communal affair. There was an enormous angular table with hundreds of beings talking and eating together. There were beings from numerous races and all parts of the galaxy partaking of the evening meal. The sheer volume of diners lent an air of anonymity to their arrival. No one notice their approach or took particular notice of their presence.

They were seated next to a couple engaged in a passionate kiss, surrounded by a group of humans. There was no sign of Han or Leia, but they sat down hoping to learn something from the group. The couple disentangled themselves to exchange brief introductions, and they were introduced to the other couples seated around them. Mara was amazed that no one even suspected their identities. She supposed that it was either proof of the vastness of the galaxy, that not all of her denizens recognized the New Republic hero, Luke Skywalker, or they were so out of place here that even if recognition began to surface in their minds, it was quickly suppressed. Since when did the Jedi Master Skywalker and the ex-Emperor's hand go to a romantic retreat together?

The conversation largely centered around the local excursions. One couple told them of their climb to the highest peak on Erosia V where they had stayed at a permanent camp ground. There they were actually surrounded by the iridescent clouds and the faint phosphorescence coated their skin so that when night fell their bodies glowed softly in the darkness.

"It was incredibly erotic." The woman assured Mara, nudging her arm conspiratorially.

"Well have to see if we can fit it into our schedule activities," Mara assured the woman.

Mara met Luke's gaze as the woman said, "You better go soon, your husband seems pretty eager."

Luke blushed profusely and turned his head away. He began to question the man seated across from him at the table. He was embarrassed, avoiding her gaze.

Mara regarded him speculatively and asked the woman, "You think so, huh?"

"Can't you tell? You're newlyweds, I know, but I can sense you love each other deeply. Your young man is shy. I think that's sweet. You're going to have to be frank with your feelings, tell him what you want to get him to be more open with you."

"Oh really." Mara said suggestively. Luke had heard this exchange and was watching them openly.

He smiled hesitantly at Mara. "Oh I try to tell her how I feel all the time, Mrs. Drayton. Jadine, knows how much I love her."

Mara turned her head away, unable to control her expression and maintain the pretence.

The woman said, "Why don't you kiss her. No one will think the less of you. It's perfectly alright, in fact it's expected on Erosia V to show your love publicly."

Mara replied, "Oh, I don't know. We've been together too long. We don't do that anymore."

"Oh come off it dear. We'll help you. Go on, kiss your husband."

Mara took a deep breath and then leaned toward Luke. She intended to give him the merest brush of her lips, hoping it would be enough to satisfy the curiosity she sensed growing in their onlookers. But the instant her lips made contact with Luke's mouth, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. He closed his eyes and began to move his mouth in ways that made her whole body flush and her mind spin. She felt as if she were trapped in a ship caught half way between normal and hyperspace, careening out of control.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, but the woman's voice broke through her daze, "There now. I think your husband has got the right idea."

Mara opened her eyes to meet Luke's gaze. She knew that her desire for him showed blatantly on her face and he whispered her name so low that only she could hear. The very timbre, the dark intensity to his voice made her body flush with anticipation, "Mara."

Mara felt like she should remind him to call her by her assumed name 'Jadine', but the fact that he called her by her real name made her breathless. Luke raised his hand and brushed the side of her face. She tipped her head into his hand, and she saw his eyes dilate in response. She opened her mouth, and realized she had no idea what she wanted to say to him.

She pulled reluctantly away and turned to the woman on the other side of her, "I met a couple here the other day, I wondered if you might have seen them? A very nice woman about my height with dark hair and dark eyes. I think her name was Leia?"

"The woman from Alderaan?"

"Yes, that's right." Mara agreed eagerly.

"They came to dinner once, but I don't think the crowd appealed to them."

"Do you know where they might have gone? She's a friend of mine and I have something I wanted to return to her."

"You're not one of those holo vid reporters are you?"

"Why do you ask?"

The woman looked at her slyly. "I know who your friend Leia really is. I'd recognize that face anywhere. That was Mara Jade and I think the man with her was Luke Skywalker."

Mara just about choked on her food. Luke chuckled behind his hand.

Mara didn't even have to pretend that she was surprised, "Really? I just met her the other night."

"Yeah. I over heard them saying something about a mission for the New Republic and they mentioned a name, Lando Calrissian. Isn't he the man that owns the Millennium Raptor or something."

"Falcon." Mara supplied, not wanting to correct her on all the details.

"That's it. I thought I had heard that name before. Just give your item to the front desk. I don't think you'll be seeing them again here. You might catch a glimpse of them in the dance hall. I'm pretty sure I saw them there just the other night."

"Thanks."

The woman regarded Mara carefully, "Haven't I seen you before?"

"Yeah. I work for Novanet. I'll be sure to give you're a credit in my next holo report."

"I knew it." Satisfaction oozed from her in waves.

"Lucas, I think we'd better get going. It's getting late." Mara said pointedly.

Luke nodded. He stood up and followed her out of the room.

"Where to next?" he asked.

"I was thinking about a certain mountain top. . . ."

Luke gaped at her.

Mara laughed as they left the dining hall behind. "Later. For now, let's go dancing."

They were escorted by a Twi'lek attendant to the dancing hall. The hall was amazing, more a cave than a room. It had smooth walls with deceptively small alcoves curtained by waterfalls and small placid pools. It had the allure of privacy, but it did not take long to realize that it was all a cleverly constructed illusion. The room was simply enormous and was probably filled with numerous couples each secured in their privacy both visually and auditory by the plentiful waterfalls.

Luke grew very still and from the faint ripple of shock and the expression on his face, Mara deduced that they had found the setting of his disturbing vision. Slow seductive music filled their assigned alcove and they made a show of being pleased at the atmosphere in an attempt to get the slender Twi'lek woman to leave them alone.

After a brief hesitation, Mara placed her arms around his neck, and Luke placed his hands on her hips. They began to dance, slowly swaying to the seductive music. Mara leaned into Luke and they moved as one with an easy grace. The attendant saw that she was no longer needed and departed quickly.

Mara gazed into Luke's face. His eyes were hooded, his expression unreadable.

"How do you want to do this?" Luke asked.

At first she didn't know what he was talking about. She enjoyed feeling his body moving in tandem with hers, the feel of him pressed against her. Desire clouded her mind, and she shook her head reflexively trying to clear her thoughts. "Right." She tried to think about their goal, finding it difficult as she gazed into his entrancingly blue eyes. His unwavering gaze combined with the occasional brush of his firm body caused tingles of awareness to cascade through the length of her body. Mara managed with great effort, to sustain their easy rhythm and suggested, "I think we should split up to search the area. If anyone asks, we could say that we were seeking a bartender droid. This should be our rendezvous point, so meet back here as quickly as possible."

Luke nodded and said, "Be careful and don't be afraid to call if you need help. We don't need to maintain our "cover" at the expense of safety."

"All right. And if you do find a bartender droid, buy me a drink. I could use a Mandalorian Mead."

Luke smiled and nodded. "Be careful." They regarded each other for a moment, continuing to dance even after they had made this plan to go their separate ways. He was enjoying this moment with the beautiful Jedi, and he was reluctant to pull away. He didn't know when he would ever have the chance to hold her like this again. Although, after their mission was done, he was going to make sure that he figured out a way for them to have many more moments like this.

Mara gave him a rare smile and answered without any sarcasm. "I'm always careful. Don't forget to watch your back too, Lucas." She emphasized his assumed name, gently reminding Luke of his assumed role.

"Of course, Jadine." The Jedi grudgingly released her. Mara stood back and their eyes held for the span of a few heart beats. Then she turned around, disappearing through the narrow, smoothly sanded corridor. Luke watched her go feeling as if he had let another opportunity slip through his fingers. He raked his hand through his hair, feeling at a loss. He was finding it difficult to remember the reason that they had come to Erosia V in the first place. He had to find Leia and Han before he could work out his relationship with Mara. He began to search the area, taking the opposite path, moving further away from Mara.

The cave walls glistened with moisture and some sort of metallic rock. Mara slipped past a human couple that were so absorbed in each other that they were never aware of her passage. They were entwined, their love evident in every gesture. The man nuzzled the woman's neck and she moaned with abandon.

Mara paused feeling slightly voyeuristic and wished that she could feel that free to express her emotions. It was at that instant that she knew with a clarity that was almost terrifying-- she was in love with Luke Skywalker. Shaken, her feet moved quickly as she put distance between her and the loving couple in the alcove. She continued to search for the Solos, but besides noticing that she did not spy her target, she perceived little else. Her mind was trapped in a loop, too stunned and overwhelmed by this revelation about a certain Jedi Master.

How long had she felt this way? Mara's mind recalled the very first time she had laid eyes on the Jedi. She remembered how her heart had pounded, and how she had been so attuned to him. She had believed this to be the result of her consuming anger, and their dreaded, adversarial destiny. Then, she realized that despite this belief, how she had always found excuses to stay her hand and not fulfill the Emperor's last command. Mara recognized the tearing pain that had almost debilitated her emotionally when she had watched Luke fall in love repeatedly, and then remembered the selfish relief when those loves were no longer in his life. She had thought she was so in control, but obviously her heart had been a traitor. She had long ago lost any ability to call it her own.

Mara relived their kiss on the Freighter, Uncharted Territory, and her heart began hammering in her chest. She recalled the many looks, the feel of his hand in hers, the wonderful Force exchange at dinner, and that last kiss. But it was the little things that she could not deny. Although not easy to dismiss, she could explain away her passion for Skywalker. But she could not explain how she craved his proximity, how the merest brush of his hand made her skin burn. Just a look or a smile from the Jedi could make her heart melt. By the Maker, she loved him with a ferocity that was almost scary.

She stopped for a moment and leaned against a wall, out of sight from the casual observer. She wanted to regain control before she faced Luke again. Mara remembered the holo she had discovered in Luke's bag - the picture of the two of them. What if this time she wasn't alone in her feelings? Mara felt a smile spread uncontrollably across her face. Hope filled her heart and she quickly raised her mental shields so that the Jedi could not sense the sudden burst of joy that speared through her. She knew Luke was physically attracted to her, but what if they shared something more? Could it be that neither of them wanted to jeopardize their friendship to risk something more? Luke was an incredibly brave man when it came to saving others, but perhaps he was not so ready to imperil his heart. She knew he had been disappointed in love many times before, perhaps he was not willing to risk heartbreak again.

She moved silently through the alcoves until she spotted a couple dancing serenely beside one of the waterfalls. As she neared, she recognized Leia and Han Solo. She halted mid-stride, afraid they would sense her approach. It was too late. Leia's gaze turned unerringly in her direction. Mara dashed off before the woman could say anything. There was no evidence that the couple was in any harm, and hoped that her rapid retreat, would make the Solos figure that they had made a mistake. They would not expect to see Mara here. It was possible that they would quickly dismiss any pursuit. She moved faster than caution warranted and felt certain after a few minutes that she had successfully evaded the Solos.

Mara paused for a moment to get her barring, and grew cold and still as a statue. A blond man embraced a woman with malt colored hair just a few paces away.

Luke and Callista!

Luke held the woman in his arms, dancing slowly. There was an intensity to their gaze that made her heart turn to ice. Mara shielded her presence, her shock making her immobile. They were speaking intently, too low for Mara to make out there words. Luke searched Callista's face, and Mara felt her world shatter into a million pieces. She slowly backed away. What a fool she was! How could she ever think that an ex-Emperor's hand and a Jedi Master could ever be together? Unwilling to face them, Mara pivoted on her heel and ran right into Leia.

Leia held out her hands, regaining her balance quickly. "Mara. I thought it was you but I couldn't believe my eyes."

Mara's throat was as tight as a fist. Even if she could speak, she doubted she could manage anything civil. Leia raised a delicately arched eyebrow when she caught sight of her brother in the alcove just beyond them.

"So Callista and Luke are together again. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself."

Her words gave the scene an indisputable reality that Mara found devastating. Leia's gaze flew to Mara's face, probing her lightly with the Force.

Han joined them. He gazed at Mara saw her stricken expression, then he caught sight of the couple behind her. He opened his mouth then closed it again. Shock radiated from the man and he commented wryly, "Looks like a regular reunion."

Mara turned reflexively and wished that she hadn't. She watched in mute horror as Callista reached for Luke. Her hand cupped the back of his neck, and Luke bent down to meet her lips. They kissed. Mara's emotions spiraled out of control, and she knew it was only a matter of moments before she crumpled under the weight of her despair. She turned away, her vision had become blurred. She could not meet either of the Solo's eyes and knew that if she said something her voice would break. If she tried a false smile, her face would betray her. Mara could feel the up swell of emotion and before she broke down in front of them, She fled.

"What the . . ." Han said as he watched the red-haired Jedi disappear around the corner.

Leia's eyes were wide and she placed a hand on her husband's arm. "She's in love with Luke, Han." Leia breathed in awe.

Han raised an eyebrow and said, "Poor kid."

"I never thought I'd ever see that happen and now she's too late. I sometimes wondered if she felt more for luke than friendship but I was never certain."

"As I said, the poor kid. I'm talking about Luke this time, sweetheart."

"Yes." Leia shared a grim look with her husband.

"There's nothing we can do about this now. Just let them be." He drew his wife back into the haven of his arms and Leia let her head rest on his shoulder. Both of them truly thankful that their love was reciprocated by the other.

Mara didn't think about where she was going and tried not to think about what Leia and Han must have thought. Somehow, she managed to make it back to the suite. Of all the fates, of all the places they could have gone, they had to run into Callista, but then Mara wondered if it was a coincidence at all. Perhaps Callista had sought Luke out. A faint flicker of memory taunted the recesses of her mind. She recalled the woman who had been watching her in the mirror of the 'fresher. No wonder the partially visible face had seemed familiar, it had been that damned body stealer! Mara had always thought that she had been a fool to abandon Luke. It looks like Callista finally realized her mistake, and had come to reclaim the Jedi Master.

Unable to help herself, Mara replayed the scene in her head. She knew it would haunt her for the rest of her life. She could see the woman's desire for the Jedi. Mara could not sense her emotions, though, since it did not seem that she had regained her connection to the Force. Mara clawed at her hair as if she could physically drive the picture of Luke and Callista embracing from her head.

She'd been fooling herself to think that Luke and she had been moving towards something. She remembered with disdain, all the times she had secretly wished that she could be more than a friend to the Jedi. She also thought of all the women that had walked in and out of Luke's life. When would she ever learn? No matter how long or how much she cared for the Jedi, he always seemed to find someone else to love.

Mara moved into the bathroom and locked the door, hoping that Luke would not return in time to see her dissolve into tears. She knew that her barriers were hopelessly shredded and if he were to return he would see how much he meant to her. How much he had broken her heart.

Mara looked up into the mirrored wall and splashed water onto her face. Hollow eyes gazed back at her rimmed by dark circles. Her face appeared unusually pale and she almost seemed translucent in the dim lighting. She slammed her fist against the wall panel, nauseated by the seductive atmosphere of the place. She was leaving now. She had to get out of here.


	3. The End of the Charade

Part Three

Mara left the bathroom.

She grabbed her bag and ripped it open. Mara began stuffing her belongings haphazardly into the opening. She wiped the moisture from her eyes as a strange numbness began to grip her.

Mara could feel Luke's presence the moment he entered the room. Mara stopped packing and sighed. She schooled her features into a blank mask. She knew that it was useless to ignore him. There was no ignoring Luke Skywalker. There was a void where her heart should be. She was empty.

"You're leaving," Luke stated. It was not a question.

Mara turned to face him. His expression startled her. His blue eyes were stormy and his hair looked as if he had run his fingers through it one too many times, or perhaps it hadn't been his at all but Callista's.

Mara turned away and muttered "I was going to tell you after I had finished packing," Mara could not sense anything from him; his mental barriers were solid as durasteel.

"Why?" he asked, his voice was cold, but had an undertone of pleading. "You were going to tell me?"

"I can't stay here." Mara turned to complete her packing. Luke moved forward and put his hand on the case stopping her in mid-motion. Her eyes flew to Luke's face and was instantly trapped in his brilliant blue eyes.

Luke continued, "You never answered my question. Why are you going?"

A thrill of fear and something more spread through her. Could he sense her feelings for him? She whirled away and closed her eyes.

He walked around to face her. She opened her eyes and said resignedly, "I saw . . .Leia and Han. They're just fine. You don't need me anymore."

"I saw them too," he said quietly.

"Then you must see that I'm finished here. You don't need me."

There was a long pause, then Luke said, "You're wrong." Something in the tone of his voice made her catch her breath. Her gaze flew to his and his mouth and then drifted back to his eyes. She felt a waver in his shields, but not enough to determine his motives.

Mara was angry that even now she was finding it difficult to remain unmoved by this man. How dare he have this kind of power over her. Her gaze strayed again to the curve of his lips and the cleft in his chin. The closer he came to her, the more difficult it was to think clearly.

She was angry and confused. Her pride hurt, and she found herself losing the state of comfortable, unemotional darkness she had struggled to acquire. She didn't want to think about Luke with Callista. If she barely contemplated the scene by the waterfalls, her insides became agonized and she felt as if she would never recover control. Mara just wanted to push that awful event out of her mind, to put some distance between her and this man. She wanted to, but she couldn't, not really.

The words poured out of her mouth. "Look, I really don't want to discuss this. I need to get away." Mara turned towards her pack again. Her movements were jerky, and she silently cursed herself for being unable to still the quaking in her limbs.

Luke moved forward and grabbed her hand, "Your hand is shaking."

"Damn it Luke, Its chilly in here." She tried to yank her hand out of his grasp, but he held it fast.

Luke flashed her a sardonic look and smiled lopsidedly. "The room's climate controlled. It's warm in here."

"Leave it be, Skywalker." She bit her lip, glaring at him.

He began to caress her hand ignoring her attempt to pull it away.

"Please, Mara. Let's work this out." He watched the determined set of her shoulders for any sign of weakening.

"I don't think so," she said, dropping her gaze. She worked her hand free of his grip. "I've had enough of this, of you, of what you do to me."

Luke gazed at her for a moment. Her words pierced his soul with a bittersweet joy. He could feel her pain plainly. He had hurt her deeply, and he wanted more than anything to sooth away her sorrow, to kiss her until she could feel that she was the only thing that mattered to him.

"Why don't you tell me exactly what I do to you."

Her breath came in short gasps. Her heart strained to push her thickened blood through her veins. Mara stared into his eyes unable to contain the roiling emotions within her. Confusion, despair, desire, anger, and a spark of hope all struggled for dominance. Luke caught his breath, pummeled by her turmoil, feeling the depths of her emotions a moment before she could contain them. Mara should have known that he would discover them eventually. It was near impossible to hide something from a Jedi Master.

"Why, isn't one woman enough for you?" Anger flared within her and Mara pushed herself away, "All I wanted was a little dignity, but I guess that's too much to ask."

The Jedi watched her pace across the room, throwing furious glances at the darkly garbed figure. His face was unreadable watching her knowing she needed to vent before he said anything. An explanation burned on his tongue, begging to be spoken, but he that she was not ready to hear him yet.

Mara glared at him, fury sparking green flames in her eyes, "You want me to tell you everything, then. Fine. Every time you're near me all I can think about is you. You're in all my thoughts. I can't even get away from you in my sleep; you practically dominate my dreams. Did you know that I know where you are at any time of the day? I can't seem to help it; it's as if you're a supernova in a sky full of stars. Your presence outshines everyone else's. It's stupid, I know, but I actually believed that we shared something special. But I was wrong."

Mara whirled to face Luke, quickly losing the anger that had given her the courage to speak, "Love does make you weak; it only gives you pain. And I'll hate you to my dying day for making me so weak."

Luke moved forward in one fluid motion and pulled her into his arms. Mara had no time to react as his mouth descended on hers. His lips were relentless on her, demanding. She could feel every hard plane and angle of his body pressed up against her. It was as if her senses were suddenly heightened to an excruciating awareness. She could also sense the exultant triumph in the Jedi.

Unable to stop herself, Mara wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with a passion she had not even thought she possessed. Their minds skimmed each other's surface thoughts and emotions, pushing the memory of Callista away for the moment. Mara felt her knees grow weak as she felt the depth of Luke's reaction to her. When he pulled back he did not release his hold on her body. His face was flushed and he was smiling widely not like the Jedi, but like the brash young pilot he once was.

"Am I still standing?" Mara asked remotely.

She realized that if the Jedi had not supported her, she would have melted to the floor.

"I've got you." Luke assured her. He felt giddy with the knowledge that she loved him. He knew it with an utter certainty.

"Are you sure I've still got legs, because I sure can't feel them anymore." Mara joked shakily.

Luke laughed and picked her up and swung her around in his arms. She gasped holding on, a smile spreading across her face as well. He set her down and gazed into her eyes, his face earnest, "There is something special between us, there always has been. I could sense it from the very beginning. It's undeniable. I knew there was a physical attraction between us, but I now know that it's more vital that that. Can't you see that we belong together?" He brushed a curl away from her eyes.

Then Mara remembered the reason she had begun packing in the first place.

Callista.

"It won't work, Luke." She pulled out of his embrace.

He sat down on the bed next to the case and pulled her to stand in front of him. "Why?"

"I saw you with Callista."

A grimace pulled his features for a moment, "I know. Han and Leia told me. I'm sorry that you saw us like that. I never meant to hurt you." Luke reached for her hand and then released it when he felt her retreat. "I'm sorry. It took me by surprise."

"Oh, that makes everything alright then." Mara said sardonically.

Mara grabbed her bag. "I'm glad that we found the Solos. I assume you talked to them and that everything is fine, so I think I can safely say that our mission has been accomplished. It's time for me to go."

"Wait." Luke stood up and pulled Mara into his embrace. "Look at me Mara."

She glanced toward her open case, tempted to throw the rest of her belongings inside until Luke said, "Don't go, please." The feeling behind those words made it impossible for her to resist.

She didn't want to leave him, but she didn't want to feel these emotions anymore either. She was tired of the pain. Mara turned her face away. Luke tried to read her through the Force, and before she could block him out he saw the depth of her despair. "Mara, I didn't kiss her. I didn't even want to see her."

Mara glared up at him. "You could have fooled me. I know a kiss when I see one." Her gaze faltered. She could smell the clean scent of him and feel his heart hammering in his chest. She reveled in his closeness knowing it was unlikely she would ever experience it again. "Luke, I realize that you have a history together and I know that you love her." Mara's voice broke.

Luke opened his mouth but Mara stopped him, "No, let me finish. I understand if you..." This time she could not go on. She lowered her head, but Luke had seen the moisture gather in her eyes. He felt her intense sorrow as if it were his own and felt his heart break.

"Mara." Luke tipped her chin toward him with his hand. He only had one chance to get this right. He knew that if he misjudged, he would lose her. His eyes searched her gaze, searching deeply within their depths.

Mara found it impossible to turn away. She felt as if she were drowning in the blue of his eyes. The Jedi groaned as if he found what he had been seeking. He moved faster than thought, kissing her passionately. Mara tried to pull away and felt the tears leak from the corners of her eyes. His touch was like a drug. Shivers coursed through her body, losing all equilibrium. All thought fled her mind. A small hope began to unfurl within her. If he was so in love with Callista, what was he doing with her?

That's because I love you Mara. Luke's voice answered her, moving from her mouth to give her a series of soft kisses along her jaw. Think what you saw. Was there this much feeling between us. Could you feel the love so strong that you could touch it?

Mara turned her head to look at Luke. He rested his forehead against hers and met her gaze. His breathing was rapid and his eyes were dark as midnight. "I love you, Mara Jade. Not Callista."

"What did you say?" Mara asked, incredulously.

"I told Callista that what we shared was in the past," Luke replied. His hands framed her face and he gently kissed her forehead. "I didn't kiss Callista. She kissed me. If you had stayed a moment longer you would have seen me pull away and tell her that I was in love with you."

Mara was quiet, her eyes wide. "Oh." She sank down heavily on the bed.

"You should have seen Han's face." Luke laughed, but there was a nervous edge to that laughter. Did she believe him?

"I believe you," Mara whispered, feeling a reluctant smile tug at the corner of her lips.

"Callista was here on her honeymoon. Her husband had gone to arrange for a special meal for them and I discovered her sitting alone next to one of the pools of water. I was shocked, although, she seemed to be expecting me. The next thing I knew we were dancing. I wanted to know if she was happy, I wanted to close that chapter in my life for good, and then she kissed me. She wanted me to stay with her, telling me that she still loved me."

"If she was still in love with you, why did she get married to someone else?" Mara asked.

Luke shrugged, "I don't know. If she really loved me, she would never have left. She was in love with the power that I possessed, the part of herself that she could never regain, her connection to the Force. If anything, kissing her just reinforced how wrong Callista and I are for each other."

Mara did not know how she felt at the moment. She was confused, elated, and still somehow filled with sorrow. She got up and moved to the window. Green, blue, purple, and orange clouds swirled slowly outside the window. She absentmindedly touched the Alderaanian lilies. A light, sweet aroma drifted from their fragile blooms.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. It certainly wasn't planned. I had no idea that you cared." Luke continued. I hoped."

Mara turned to face him. "And how was I supposed to know that every kiss, every look we shared was not just another part of this charade to pass as a married couple."

He was thoughtful for a moment then turned to regard her directly. "I'm not that good an actor, Mara." His expression was so earnest, that all of her anger evaporated.

"No, I don't suppose you are." Mara smiled wryly. Joy suffused her entire being. Luke Skywalker was in love with her. He didn't love Callista. He wasn't going back to that woman. Instead, he was here with her.

"I'll try not to take that as an insult." He smiled tenderly and tentatively pulled her to him in an embrace. Mara leaned back into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. A wide smile spread across her face and Luke felt the undiluted intensity of her love. He was both humbled and elated by her willingness to lower her barriers enough to share her feelings with him.

"This doesn't feel real." Mara said. "Are you sure that I'm not going to wake up and find that none of this ever happened?"

Luke turned her around in his arms and smiled, "I guess I'm going to have to convince you." His mouth descended on her throat and moved slowly down the top of her dress. His hands grasped either side of her waist and held her steady. Desire shot like an arrow through Mara's body starting at the point where his mouth touched her and streaked to her very core. She closed her eyes and buried her fingers in his hair. She tugged his head back and Luke looked up into her face. Mara bent down and captured his mouth with hers pushing them to the floor.

Luke groaned and captured her face in his hands. "Oh, God, Mara." Luke whispered before his breath became so rapid speech became impossible.

Luke filled her senses. One muscular leg edged between her own and she felt the evidence of his desire. Mara leaned against his hard chest and raised her head to smile down at the Jedi. Her eyes were emerald gems, sparkling in the dim lighting.

"I'm not sure Luke, I think I still need some convincing." She smiled devilishly.

A broad smile spread across his face and Mara could feel the joy swell in the Jedi's heart. Her hair had come undone and spiraled in wild curls around them. Luke grabbed a lock of red-gold fire that had brushed against his cheek and brought it to his lips.

"I love you, Mara." Luke whispered.

A sudden tightness gripped her throat and she felt unable to say what was in her heart, so she decided to show him.

Mara began kissing him feverishly, tearing at his shirt. Moments later her hands roamed the bare skin of the Jedi's chest and back. His eyes were almost black and she could sense Luke struggling hard to control his emotions. He sat up, dragging her with him. He held her still and she could feel him attempting to slow things down.

Mara let out a ragged, disappointed sigh. "What's wrong?"

His neck went limp, dropping his chin onto his chest. "I feel as if I'm going too fast. I feel as if I'm losing control and I don't know what will happen if I do. There's so much we need to talk about, so many things to say. I don't want this to be just a one-night stand." Luke looked up to meet her eyes, "You mean too much to me for me to throw it all away on a night of passion."

Mara straightened to regard him silently. He was afraid.

"Luke." She grabbed his hand and his lips curled upward ever so slightly.

"I love it when you say my name," he whispered.

Mara smiled. "Luke," she repeated. "I love you more than anything. I've loved you for as long as I can remember and I'll take whatever I can get. We can leave this planet now, go back to Coruscant, Yavin, wherever. But I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to ever leave unless you tell me to go."

"Never." Luke grabbed her in a fierce hug. "I'll never let you go." She felt her heart leap at his words. Not releasing her, he picked Mara up off the floor and gently laid her on the bed, but Mara still sensed a hesitation in the Jedi. He kissed her, running his hands along the outer part of her thighs. He stilled, closing his eyes. She could sense his struggle, restraining himself and his reaction to her.

"I want you to lose control," the red haired woman insisted fervently.

He opened his eyes to regard her. She slipped her gown down her shoulders until it pooled at her waist.

Luke groaned and his eyes grew heavy lidded. "You are so beautiful, Mara." Then he closed the distance between them, pressing his body against hers - clutching her to him. Luke placed his hand against her temple and when he bent down to kiss her body she felt their combined pleasure enclose them. Her eyes flew wide in wonder and she gasped reflexively. He had never felt anything so wonderful in his life.

Luke grinned and Mara's heart fluttered at his endearing expression. Their hands entwined as Luke's mouths explored the length of her neck and the pulse point just above her collar bone.

Mara's breathing became rapid and she arched her back, pressing herself against Luke's body. When that wasn't enough, she rolled over, pushing him into the bed, straddling him. She ran her tongue the length of his body, down his firmly muscled chest, his flat stomach, into the slight indentation of his belly button. Their fingers were still entwined, palm pressed against palm. Luke tightened his grip convulsively, just shy of causing Mara pain. She smiled fiercely and pulled a hand free to tug frantically at his pants, feeling satisfaction when she heard the cloth tear.

He pushed her back into the bed, kicking his boots free and shrugging out of what remained of his pants. During these quick, controlled movements, his dark gaze was firmly affixed to Mara's. His hair was in disarray, too long, brushing against his eyebrows. His face was tight, his expression intense. Her mouth went dry as her heart thudded against her chest.

She slid the dress the rest of the way from her body, as he climbed into the bed to join her. They stilled, too overcome with sensation to continue.

Luke pulled back to gaze into Mara's face. Her eyes were ablaze, twin orbs of green plasma, lids heavy with passion, lips parted and inviting.

"I've dreamed of this moment for so many years," Luke confessed.

She grabbed the back of his head, pulling him firmly against her mouth. They devoured each other, tongues entangled, limbs entwined. Mara pulled back, and said breathlessly, "I've never dared to dream before."

He groaned, his face flushing as he shared her passion through the Force.

Their bodies joined. Mara moaned, closing her eyes, never having felt such a pleasurable sensation in her life. Mara threw her head back and rocked against him. She reached blindly for him, and their hands once again became entangled. She rode the waves of pleasure, both of them struggling to extend this moment, but neither able to withstand the incredible sensations. Their mouths ravaged each other, their skin became slick from exertion, their hearts pounded, and their blood sang. The cried out in unison as they reached that glorious place at the same moment, united in both body and through the Force.

They lay a long time, allowing their skin to cool. Luke sat up, pulling her into his arms and then he scooped her up and carried her to the bath. Mara felt as if she couldn't move a muscle. She couldn't speak. It wasn't that she was tired, if anything she was more alert then ever before. She was stunned by what they had shared.

Luke stepped into the quickly filling tub, and gently lowered her limp form. The warm water was soothing, and she clutched at Luke, unwilling to let him go. He kept her against him, so that she was pressed against his firm chest. Mara met his gaze.

Luke closed his eyes and held her tightly, afraid if he let go she might evaporate like mist in a dream. They listened to their heartbeats slow and he gradually opened his eyes.

"I'm still here." She assured him.

He tenderly brushed a damp tendril of hair out of her eyes and smiled almost shyly. "And I'm eternally grateful. I never want to leave. I just want to stay here forever making love to you."

"Who said anything about leaving?" Mara teased lightly. She ran a finger along his jaw line and then said, "It's nice not to have to deny the atmosphere of this place."

"You think that's the reason we're together? The setting?"

"Oh come off it, Skywalker. We're together because we're meant for each other. We love each other. Don't tell me you are having second thoughts."

He smiled broadly and began to nip at her finger, "Not at all. Now where were we?"

Mara raised her eyebrow, but there was a knowing gleam in her eye.

They both lost control that night.

Thanks to everyone that left feedback. I really appreciate it. I hoped you enjoyed this story, and I might consider continuing this sometime soon.

Let me know what you think.

R


End file.
